Leia's Nightmare
by Emma Solo
Summary: Leia has a horrible dream about her father, Darth Vader. Han finally learns the truth about her parentage. I know it's been done before, but please give it a chance. Rated to be safe.


Hi everyone! Thanks for stopping by. I'm so excited that there are only 15 more days of school left!

It would seem I love torturing characters. Maybe it's just because I can? I don't know. Poor Leia and Han, I'm mean to them, but I love them.

One more thing. Did you notice I killed Leia in the very first Star Wars fic I ever published? What is it with Leia dying around here?

Anywho, my very uncreative title…

Leia's Nightmare (because that's all I could think of.)

Han was jolted from his sleep by Leia's scream. His eyes shot open searching the darkness. Han turned toward Leia, who was whimpering beside him, hanging half off the bed. She let out another loud scream. Han was quick to catch her before she could throw herself off the bed, in a struggle to get away from whatever was haunting her.

Han shook her gently at first, then harder.

"Leia, sweetheart, wake up. Leia."

When she didn't wake up, Han began to worry. Leia was never a heavy sleeper.

"Leia." He shook her again. "Leia!"

Leia gasped awake, her eyes wide, and whole body trembling violently. She leaned against Han, clutching his shirt tightly as she struggled to breathe. Leia had never experienced such a horrible nightmare in her life, and she'd had nightmares unimaginable to most people before. Her heart pounded so painfully hard; both she and Han could feel it.

Han held her tightly, in an almost protective manner whispering soft words of comfort.

"Shhhhh Leia, it's okay. You're safe, sweetheart."

Leia groaned, "I think I'm gonna be sick." Not a moment later, she jumped out of bed and rushed to the fresher.

Han held her sweat-soaked chestnut hair back, while Leia emptied what little she had in her stomach. He rubbed circles on her back in a futile attempt to soothe her. Leia remained over the toilet panting, while Han filled a cup with water. He'd never actually experienced a nightmare making someone physically ill before.

Leia wordlessly accepted the water and swished it around in her mouth, then spit it in the toilet. She gulped the rest down and handed the cup back to Han.

Han kneeled next to her, and ran one hand down her cheek. Her face felt warm, almost feverish. Ever since the battle of Endor she'd been having nightmares, but never this bad. She had yet to tell him what they were about.

"Leia, please talk to me." She said nothing. "Common, it might help."

She shook her head.

"At least look at me."

She lifted her gaze to meet his. When she finally spoke, her voice was weak. "Han…I can't…tell you. You'd hate me."

"Nothin in this whole force-forsaken galaxy could make me hate you princess."

Han sighed.

"Leia, you gotta tell somebody, whether it's me or a… psychologist or whatever those head doctors are called."

Leia frowned. "Head doctor? You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

"No…but this is makin you sick and I'm worried, that's all."

Leia started crying again. "I can't…no one can know."

Han sighed again and stood up. He gathered Leia into his arms and lifted her off the fresher floor.

Sniffling pathetically Leia asked, "What are you doing?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but my ass was getting sore on that hard floor."

Leia chuckled a little, while somehow crying at the same time. Han never would fully understand women.

He climbed back into bed and settled into a half seated position with Leia still cradled in his arms.

Leia hadn't stopped shaking. Whatever her dream had been about was having such an effect on her, he'd never seen before. Han had never before imagined nor witnessed his strong rebel princess so sick with fear.

Han tightened his hold on her, wishing he could make her feel better, feel safe. Geez I've gone soft. He mused to himself. Han never thought his heart would ever ache for someone else's pain. If he could've taken her pain upon himself he would have faster than you could say…well, anything.

Leia's sobbing slowed down, and Han decided to at least make an attempt at getting her to talk.

"It wasn't Alderaan was it?" He asked her softly.

Leia shook her head 'no.'

"Vader?"

This time she shook her head 'yes.'

"He's gone now. He won't ever hurt you or anyone else ever again."

Leia replied in the same weak voice, "You don't understand; he'll never be gone. He'll always be a part of me, and there's nothing I can do about it."

"What'd you mean?"

"He's…he's," Leia paused to take a very shaky breath, "he's my father."

At first Han wasn't sure if he'd heard her correctly, but what else could she have said?

How could such a monster, create such an angel? Leia couldn't possibly be his daughter.

Wait, Han thought, if Vader is Leia's father, then he's also Luke's. Son of a sith…literally.

"Han?" Leia's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Han felt horrible; Leia probably thought her fears of him hating her had been confirmed when he didn't respond. Han forced himself to get a grip, and resumed rubbing his hand up and down her arm, which had ceased when the words left her mouth.

"Leia," Han paused. What could he say? I'm sorry? "You aren't anything like him. He didn't raise you; it's not like we can choose who we're born to. Besides, in order to, ya know, make you and Luke, he had to have loved someone. Maybe he wasn't always a monster."

"That only proves that I could become just as awful as him. You can't possibly love someone like me Han, you could do so much better." Leia started crying again.

"Hey, look at me." Han lifted Leia's chin so she could meet his eyes. "You've always been his daughter, and I loved you then. Knowing the truth doesn't really make any difference. I still love you, and always will."

She pondered his words, and the truth in their meaning.

"You know, you're actually right," Leia said sitting up.

"Hey, don't sound so surprised," Han said offensively.

"Now that I know the truth, do you think it would help any to tell me about your dream?"

"I…suppose so." Leia took a deep breath before beginning. "We were back on the death star. I was, standing next to Vader. All of a sudden it was like I couldn't control myself. Vader told me to…kill Luke and Chewie, even General Rieekan and others from the Alliance. Last he made me kill…you." Leia's voice was becoming strained as she fought not to cry again. "Everything felt so real, and I couldn't stop. I was becoming everything I've fought against; murdering everything I love viciously. It was even worse than watching him kill you…it was me doing it." Her voice completely broke at the end. "That's why I'm afraid of becoming like him." Leia was now shaking again with sobs.

All Han could do was pull her back into his arms. He had no words for what she'd just told him. He actually felt his own heart break. He loved Leia, more than he thought possible, now more than ever. Sometimes it was overwhelming. Get a grip Solo.

_Solo_ lost all meaning in his life, and he was okay with that.

"I'm sorry." That's really all he could say. That's all he needed to say.

"Thank you."

Han ran one hand down the side of her face, absently brushing strands of hair out of her face. "For what?"

"For being here. I never thought I would be lucky enough to have someone like you. I don't think I would have gotten through this without you. There've been a lot of times, when I thought I couldn't go on living anymore, but you've given me a reason."

Han wondered briefly, that if it weren't for him, if she'd even be alive? Force knows she was sentenced to be terminated on the Death Star, but even if she hadn't been…

It doesn't matter, Han told himself, she's here, she's safe…and all mine.

"I love you, Leia."

"I know Han, I love you too."

-The End-

Well, did I do alright? Please let me know. Was the characterization okay? I may have messed that up. If you liked it, I may try and post a happier story, so let me know. Give me any suggestions or story ideas if you want to. I would love that. Thanks.


End file.
